Morphing Grid (Power Rangers: Hyper Charged)
The Morphing Grid is the universal force that grants any group of Power Rangers their power. It is also connected to all lifeforms, whether they are an alien, mutant, human, or animal. It is accessed by those who Morph into Power Rangers regardless of the method, whether it be Technology or Magic. According to Lord Zedd, it is sustained by the clash and balance of good and evil in the universe. (At that time the two pillars in the universe of good and evil were Zordon and Lord Zedd himself) According to Daniel Yost, it seems to have something resembling a survival instinct, which could explain why when great evil attacks there is always a force of good to stand against it. Unique Access There are several ways to access the Morphing Grid, most commonly being the appropriately named Morphers used by Power Rangers, though there are several other methods. * Zeo Crystal - A powerful artifact, the Zeo-Crystal can be used to directly access the Morphing Grid for a variety of purposes. * Aquitian Coins - Unlike the Power Coins used by the Mighty Morphin Rangers, the Alien Rangers of Aquitar could directly use their Coins to Morph, bypassing any dedicated Morpher altogether. * Command Center Functions '- Several Command Centers utilize the Morphing Grid for things such as powering the Zords or Transporter Systems. Experts *'Zordon- The mentor of the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo Power Rangers studied the Morphing Grid extensively and had a potentially unrivaled understanding of it. He knew how to use it to create new Power Coins, albeit it was dangerous for him to do so, and the Thunderzords. As his final act, Zordon used his nature and the Morphing Grid to wipe out all truly evil entities currently in the universe at that time, with only those who were not active at the time were spared. **'Alpha' - Zordon's assistant, Alpha knew much about the Morphing Grid and helped construct the Thunder Zords. He also used it to make flowers bloom near the command center. *'Ninjor' - This mysterious ninja knew more than enough to create Power Coins without any danger. *'Lord Zedd' - The former Emperor of Evil's exact knowledge about the Morphing Grid is unknown, but he knew enough to realize that the fight between good and evil sustained and empowered it, as well as recognize that at the time he and Zordon were the pillars of those concepts. *'Daniel Yost' - The inventor of the Hyper Ranger powers near religiously researched the Morphing Grid after discovering it and has come to develop a surprising understanding of it in a small amount of time, including how to differentiate the levels of connection among humans. He has implemented much of what he learned into the Hyper Morphers. *'Zeo Thief' - The Zeo Thief has advanced knowledge of the Morphing Grid. *'Tommy Oliver' - After several years of research, the original Green Ranger developed a fair understanding of the less known aspects of the Morphing Grid. With some assistance, he created the Dino Morphers and Zords, as well as most of the equipment used by the Dino Thunder Rangers. *'Ranger Power Inventors' - Most people who create Morphers have at least some expertise with the power granting aspect of the Morphing Grid, even if they don't know of the Morphing Grid itself. Abilities * Matter Manipulation - Alpha 5 used the Morphing Grid to create blooming flowers outside the Original Command Center, and Ranger teams use it to create their weaponry. The Zeo-Thief used the Morphing Grid to create the bodies of many Geometons. * Power Bestowal - Morphing, which connects a Ranger to the Morphing Grid, augments a Power Ranger physically to varying degrees depending on their Morpher's limitations. There is a correlation between the strength of the item used to Morph and the strength of the Rangers produced. The Zeo-Thief used the Morphing Grid as a conduit to grant the bodies of the Geometons great power. * Protection - When Morphed, a Ranger can withstand far greater punishment. This protection is limited by several factors, most notably the strength of their Morphers. * Regeneration - Daniel Yost discovered how to use the act of Morphing to heal injuries endured by Rangers, allowing minor to moderate injuries to either be healed or the pain suppressed long enough for the Ranger to fight. * Size Manipulation - Demonstrated by the Zeo Rangers, Magna Defender, and the Mystic Rangers, using the Morphing Grid can allow an individual to become hundreds of times larger than normal without suffering any negative effects. * Self-Sustenance - While Morphed, an individual does not require any nutrients as such things are provided by the Morphing Grid. (For example, Tommy Oliver remained the Black Dino Ranger for several weeks without starving to death) * Resurrection - Using a substantial amount of power, the Morphing Grid is even capable of bringing those who have passed on back to the physical world. * Life-force Imbuing - The Zeo-Thief has used the Morphing Grid to breathe life into Geometons. * Teleportation '''- Most teams of Rangers use the Morphin Grid to teleport from location to location. * '''Precognition - Certain individuals with a highly powerful connection to the Morphing Grid, such as Troy Burrows, can see the future, or at least a general picture of it. Trivia *The Morphing Grid has some similarities to The Force in Star Wars. *In truth, the Morphing Grid is not sustained by the conflict between good and evil. It is actually a response mechanism in the universe to the assault of powerful evils, and thus is an inherently good thing. Category:Locations Category:Power Rangers: Hyper Charged Category:Kaestal Category:Concept